Youkai
by KrYsTaToShIrO
Summary: There is a girl from a village of hate a desperation what happens when she goes to konoha? rated M for later chapters-note:some mistakes im kinda new at this-
1. KRYSTA YOUKAI

Author's note: its been a long time since writing anything so im a little rusty. but i still hope you guys like it this is my first story on so leave some reviews. this is deticated to bloodlustfairy who is the creator of yumi and her cat.

Disclaimer:i do not own naruto obviously if i did...ohhhh..no fillers yay! except good ones.

**Youkai**

krysta_

My name is Krysta Youkai i live in a village that is so horrirble it makes the ghetto look like a richman's life. im so use to seeing the murdered around me. the building's burning. the young childeren crying and starving. i was one of those childeren. im 13 years old i've never had any parents. i grew up on the streets no house or shelter. i wasn't very strong or skilled...until on day i woke up in a alley way my back burning as soon as i could i examined myself i realized that somebody was trying to do some sort of satin worship..or something..because there was that symbol of the star in the circle carved into my back. but little did i know there was more to it than that. i realized i was more skilled in fighting and i was stronger..much much stronger. i was also wearing a mysterious collar on my neck that wasnt there before. and..a sword? there was a large blade in the alley i woke in not too long ago...

i wanted it..i was drawn to it...it was calling me...i took it...and i decided to leave this dispicable city. i left and i never looked back..

Naruto_

This is stupid waiting for kakashi-sensai everyday and hes always Late. sasuke and sakura were with me. sasuke being quite and...emo-ish looking and sakura complaing about kakashi's being late. isn't that what im suppose to be doing also? Sakura and i are always complaining about kakashi-sensai being late. i guess im just not up to it today. im tired today for some reason. i don't really know why..i slept well ate a good been hours now...where is kakashi? my face probably so smug and upbeat like it usually was more like tired and ...worried."naruto.." i heard behind me..i looked it was sakura "whats wrong?" heehee she noticed i was down..she totally digs me. "uh..its just kakashi-sensai is very very late today " i said rubbing the back of my head and blushing at her. "it is strange..kakashi usually isn't this late" sasuke said emotionlessly. hours passed faster and faster it seemed. until it was sunset the whole day passed and no sign of kakashi. "do you think theres something wrong"? sakura asked worried."we should go check on him" sasuke said "YA! we'll teach him to skip out on us like that!" i exclaimed.

naruto sasuke and sakura went to kakashi's building and he wasn't there so they start to run around town looking for him. then they find out hes at the hyuuga main house. so they arrive there.

"i don't get it why would kakashi-sensai be here"i said loudly to make sure anyone in a 20 mile radious could hear. "i dont know you loser but you better shut up before the entire village knows we are here". sasuke said coldly. "WHAT DID YOU SAY"? i shouted looking for a fight. "SHUT UP" sasuke yelled back. "MAKE ME" i yelled back. "both of you be quite!" sakura said in a a loud whisper and we both backed off. "we need to find kakashi - sensai and find out whats going on." sakura said. she was right i was tired i want to sleep.

we hurried and started slamming open doors. i opened a door and it was..Hinata...she was reading a scroll on a small desk. "n-naruto-kun?' she asked blushing. "uh...hinata...do you know whats going on? why is kakashi sensai here"? she stood up and walked over "i-ill show you where he is" she said shyly. when we were walking down the hall sasuke and sakura were with us. "hinata? why exactly is kakashi here"? sasuke asked."i-its all very strange.."hinata began. " me and neji-niisan were out side the main house and this girl was there"..

"a girl?" sakura asked. hinata nodded "mhm we at first thought she was an intruder but she limpted towards us and she was wounded and she pleade for help and fainted she has been resting since"...that is weird.. "why did kakashi come here though? was it because of the senario"? sakura asked. "i-i think s-so" hinata said. she then stoped and opened the door to a room then we walked in. there was a girl in the middle of the room sleeping and breathing this the mysterious girl? people surronded her. neji,lee,ten-ten, and...kakashi sensai! the girl had longish tangled black hair and big bo-eh-hems...and next to her lay a sword. was that hers? she was being treated by a young girl that looked our age with red hair with a black bang covereing her eye and a cat on her shoulder..."WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

ch.1 end!


	2. MEETING NARUTO

Author's note:i am fully aware that i make spelling kinda new at this. so until i get a bit better. DEAL WITH IT! :)

Disclaimer:i do not own naruto NO CHIZ!

YOUKAI

ch.2

NARUTO_

did i just say that out loud? i didn't mean to shout it. i blushed a little. and tried to cover up my embarrassment by acting all big shot fat head."i mean why should we get all worked up about a girl who fell over?"i said."Naruto-sama she didn't just fall over"...the red head girl began. how did she know my name? creepy much?"whe was battling her inner demon like your naruto-sama"she said shyly but with respect...how did she know about the nine tailed fox? "this girl...how do you know that she has a demon inside her?"i asked.

"well shouldn't that be obvious you dimmwit!" "Ah! WHO SAID THAT!" i said looking around me.

"down here." i looked down to see the one speaking to me. it was the cat in the red headed girl's lap."im kilala this is my misstress yumi kikai the new huuyga nurse. she has a bit of a sixth sense. she knows peoples past and some of there future by looking at them."the cat spoke...SPOKE! " HOLY SHIT A TALKING CVAT! THE FUCK IS GOING ON TALKING CAT OH MY GOD!"i shouted. "N-Naruto-kun". hinata spoke to me."you loser stop freaking out" sasuke told me.

"you said you know about people when you look at them"?i asked. she nodded "mhm i do yes"."tell me then whats this girl's name?where did she come from?" i asked her.i really wanted to call this girl 'big-boob-need-a-bra'. but i didn't want to be disrespectful towards her when i don't even know her."well..."yumi began turning towards the sleeping girl. "her name is krysta youkai..her life..." she trailed off and looked away as if it was to horrirble to say."she recently had a demon put into her body...a hell hound"she said. a hell hound?

krysta began to move i sat next to her and she mummbled over and over "N-Naruto"...how she know my name? have i met her? no has she seen me? i dont think had then sprung up screaming then said three words.."an exploding egg"the hell?"you have weird dreams krysta sama"yumi said. krysta looked around worried."where am i?" she said.

Krysta_

"where am i"? i said. i was so scared i remember fighting this evil...thing! i felt two hands on my shoulder confurting me. they were from two different people. i looked to my left it was a red headed girl with a black bang over her eye. she smiled."its ok...your save now."she said in a gental voice."im yumi kikai your krysta youkai right?" she asked. how did she know my name?

"how do y-"

"i just know" she told me.

i looked to my right my eyes widen with was "N-Naruto?" he looked at me confused "ya"? i don't know how i k now him i just know i do. i smiled at him "y...your ok?" he looked around me even more confused "ya why wouldn't i be"?i blushed...why was i blushing?i turned away."i just dreamt...you were..hurt..and i coudn't...protect you...NOT THAT I KNOW WHY I WANTED TO PROTECT YOU I JUST MET YOU AND STUFF NOT THAT I WOULDN'T HELP YOU OUT...EH-HEH-HEH." WAS I BABBLING? he closed his eyes and smirked at me i blushed more...what was wrong with me!

i looked around the room and saw strangers and...a cat?i stared at it and then. i picked it up"AWWWWW ! WHAT A CUTE KITTY CAT! AWW SHE IS JUST ADORABLE KYYYAAA!" i yelled hugging the cat. then i heard it say "would you put me down?"the cat...spoke?spoke! i freaked out! "HOLY SHIT!ITS A CAT! A TALKING CAT! THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!" then i through the cat across the room and as soon as i did so i regreted it "ah...ha..sorry" i said. yumi looked shocked with a huge sweat drop on the side of her head."ahh...its ok you were just ...shocked thats all eh...heh..heh" i looked around the room again and saw an emotionless boy with black hair. i went up to him.

"uh...hi?" he said in a rude tone."are you emo"? i asked. he clearly hated that question. he had a pulsing vaine showing his anger." not" he said through grinding teeth. i tried to get those white things off his arms. "what ...the...what the hell get off me"! he screamed dodging me."i wanna see if you cut yourself" i said. i heard a loud laugh behind me. i looked to see who it was. naruto thought this was funny? i dont know why but i wanted to make him laugh more. so i continued. "come on emo chan let me see" i said "IM NOT EMO!"

END CH.2


	3. ILL PROTECT YOU, YUMI

Author's note:i thinnk im getting atlittle better at this. rememmber to review!

Disclaimer:i don't own the televison series naruto or the manga. i do own the OC krysta youkai. the OC's yumi and kilala belong to bloodlustfairy.

Youkai

chapter 3 :)

sasuke_

God! i was hoping today was going to be atleast alittle normal. i woke up this morning with a happy attitude ...more or less. i was actually looking forward to a day of now this crap is happening. how many kids with weird demons in them do we need in konoha! when are we gonna leave! krysta went back to were she was sitting. how exactly did she get this demon in her? and what about yumi? what is this sixth sense of hers? how does she use it?

"hey you" i said pointing at yumi... "mm..me?" she said. "ya ...whats your story? how did you get your ability"? she looked away...did..did i say something wrong? she looked at me...her soft eyes sad.."i..i..i got it shortly after my sister killed my clan right before my eyes.." she said in a shaky voice . my eyes widen she was like me? "i ...im sorry i made you think of bad memories..." i said.. "oh ah its okay uchiha sama you were just curious hahaha ..." she was cheerful...it was..cute.. GAH! WHAT AM I THINKINNG? AM I STUPID! i blushed a little...pull yourself together sasuke! "how old are you yumi-sama"?...she looked at me with a bit of a worried smile.

"im nine". she said...(T_T) "no your not" i said. "hahahaha yes i am uchiha-sama" she said happily... "no fucking way..." i said..."i know i look a bit older but ya...im nine"she told me again

"ugh i feel dirty now"i murmurd"what was that?" "nothing!"

Yumi_

uchiha-sama acts very cool...hes cute too...i blushed..."well thanks for helping me out guys but i best be going" krysta sama said standing up grabbing her sword. " ah..krysta sama ont go please" i said loudly. she looked at me. and i was embarrassed so i shyed down and got quite. "i mean...what if you got hu...hurt" i said quitely..."nahh.. ill be more carefull dont worry about it." she said...ah! shes so cool! i envy her confedent personality .."please krysta sama stay for at least a while..." i told her..."i dont know ...it seems strange to stay with strangers..." she said..then everyone introduced themselves.

kakashi,ten-ten,lee,sakura,sasuke,neji,hinata,kilala,myself and  
naruto. "oh very clever" she said. "please krysta-sama!" i asked. "alright alright but on two connditions" she began :"1. you call me sempai and 2. not to worry about me because yumi i swear ill protect you with my life.." she told me i was shocked. i smiled.."yes...alright krysta-sempai" i told her. "ALRIGHT TIME FOR DINNER WHAT ARE WE EATING? I SUGGEST RAMEN FOR THIS SPEACIAL OCCASION"! naruto krysta blushed at the sound of his voice...was there something going on here?


End file.
